Where the Wild Things Are
by DestinyShiva
Summary: The forest was his home. It was where he belonged. So, why did he always feel like something was missing? UsUk. Mature content. Co-written with Tenkuno.


_Tenkuno: Umm… So, this just started out as us wanting to do a PWP, which kind of morphed into this giant crazy thing. Now, it has plot and we have no idea how it got there. :U It's long, but surprisingly not as long as some of our other work. Hope you enjoy!_

Where The Wild Things Are

* * *

A different world, one so far from reality. A familiar being, one with the exact same face as his - the same creamy skin, dotted with the occasional freckle, and the same slim and relatively small frame, even the same jade green eyes - always stared back at him through a mirror surface. It was someone that he recognised, but not because they were the same altogether. Appearances were familiar. That meant nothing.

The life this figure had was totally different, although he saw through his eyes. It was like a memory. Every time he looked down at his hands, he knew that they were similar but just were _not his_. Just as slender, just as knobby at the joints. Exactly as many scuffs - even the small scar on the nick of his thumb was the same. But they were not _his_. They couldn't be.

The world surrounding him was different. Different technology, though he had no idea of the word for any of it. All the revolving objects, and switches, and wires, and surfaces, and the _refinement_ - it was all unknown. Alien, almost. That was how he recognized, instinctively, that this was not him. This was not his life. These were not his hands. _Nothing of this was his_.

It was like an out of body experience, but yet in the body of another being. He did not know exactly what this being was, mind. He had no name for it. No understanding of his creature he was watching, feeling, move while he was along for the ride. It must have been a dream, though he did not have a word for that either. He did not have a word for many, many things.

He remembered - no, _dreamt_ - that he was hungry, often. His instincts told him to search for food, but this body would not search for it. It was counter-intuitive, but this being barely left its home. Either because it was trapped, or it had nowhere to go.

_What are you doing?_ He had thought to himself many times as he recalled the same thing, again and again. _You are starving, find food._

_Your home is not big enough. Why don't you make it bigger?_

_Why don't you move somewhere else?_

_Why do you feel this way?_

_Why are you happy with nothing?_

This dream reoccurred, constantly. He could even recite it when he was not even dreaming, remembering each detail. Or at least, remembering—_changing_ another detail almost every time. _No, this object was here. No, you will not smile then_. Yet, he could never control it. He wished he could. If he could, he would change so much.

If he could, he would turn around and see whose arms encircled him, drawing him in at the end. See who kissed his neck, and whispered something to him that he did not understand. Instead of it all being engulfed into darkness the second that he turned his head, making him awaken in sweats and, somehow, fits of sadness.

_Like he had lost something, but he did not know what._

* * *

"N-nn..." A snuffle broke through the silence. A leg muscle twitched and, lead by its knee, curled back into his body for warmth. "Nn." He repeated, the creature this is, with a similarly disturbed tone. Something was getting on his nerves as he slept.

_Drip._

"Nnghh..." The rabbit squished in on himself again, shying away from the source of the drip. His naked shoulder was already wet, with water dribbling onto his shoulder blade and down his back, over the ridges of his spine. It made him more uncomfortable, and made his sleep become even more troubled. The wet feeling made his skin crawl, and made his dream break earlier than usual.

_Drip. Drip._

Bright eyes opened but were weak and wincing at first. The surroundings were very dark, but he was quite accustomed to the lack of light down here. He yawned loudly, before he blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As tired as he was, he was awful at falling back to sleep once awakened. Now, he was up for good.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

The morning ritual continued as per usual. He stamped his feet on the sides of the little underground hollow he had built, stretched his legs and his back and shook the remainder of the night's dizziness out of his head. Then, he pulled his ear and scratched behind it vigorously, as if there were an itch there that he could not quite get. The long, floppy sensory tool drooped in front of his face, before he batted it away with his own hand.

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

Once that was done, as _always_, he allowed his senses to heighten to normality. _Sniff, sniff_. The ground was as hearty and earthy as per usual, though did have an odd humidity to it. _Blink, blink_. Looking around lazily, everything appeared to be in order. His leaves were there. His food that he did not quite finish was there. He had not been attacked during the night by foxes or bears or wolves. Good.

Touch.

_Everything was wet._

His ears perked right up, somehow finding the extra strength since he had become alarmed. His burrow was wet, from the walls to the floor. He could feel the wetness on his back, his shoulder, as well as the pads of his feet and his bottom, even the flimsy shirt that he wore to conceal himself. A thought occurred to him that he should pay more attention to other things than his treasured possessions - as in his home, his food, and his sustenance. He looked at the ground. A large dirty puddle was engulfing the bottom - a foot, maybe two, deep.

He gave a scream in shock and alarm, shrieking with a high pitch and darting to the very edge of his burrow - pressing right up to the walls. Flooded. His burrow was being flooded! With his ears perked up and alert, he listened to the surface several feet above. There was rain. Not just any rain, but a horrendous downpour by the sound of constant thudding up above. How had he not noticed it immediately? It was so loud, so obvious. He was going to be trapped. He was going to drown. He would not be able to escape. He was going to die. Help. _Help. HELP_.

His breathing and heart rate had accelerated phenomenally in the last few seconds, especially as he continued to scream hopelessly. In the last minute or so, the puddle had grown an inch. It would be only ten minutes or so till it was fully flooded – and he knew that the rain was not likely to be the sole culprit. For some reason, a few weeks ago, he had thought it would be a nice idea to live near a creek. A creek that had obviously been overflowed by the rain. Yes, now he understood his mistake. _Now he knew, but too late_.

Somewhere, deep inside him, he gathered strength. He suddenly gained the sense of what to do.

He ran towards the entrance, feet splashing into the puddle as he fought to get towards the entrance. The male slipped on the wet mud, and crashed down onto the other side. Gripping onto some unearthed roots, attached to the muddy walls of his burrow, was the only reason he did not slip further in and delay himself even more. Briefly, his eyes fell onto his food. His instincts told him to grab them. It could be so long before he could next be able to eat. But did he have time before the dirty water got them and contaminated them?

Frantically, he reached over - stretching hard as he could for the leafy greenery. It was not safe to search for food up on the surface, especially if he did not know what time it was. An animal could be waiting for him to escape so they could feast upon his flesh. Rabbits were the most obvious, most delectable of prey. Why else was he the only one left? He shook the thought out of his mind, and cried out as he desperately reached for the food. Alas, his reach was not long enough. The struggle had cost him one or two more minutes. This could be the death of him.

His eyes watered as he started to believe that it was hopeless. If he survived the flooding, he would not survive above surface without a home. He sobbed out loud, eyes flickering to the entrance. The tunnel was going to be slippery, and at least a few feet to climb in these conditions. His instincts told him that he was _so afraid to die_. So afraid. The rabbit swallowed, and realized that he could no longer waste any time. He had to move, or he would die. He grappled for the exit.

The tunnel was, as he predicted, terribly slippery. His fingers dug into the sodden mud and he scraped at it to get enough purchase to pull himself along. The muck got under his nails but he had not a care. This was a fight for survival - however, the wetness in his eyes as he cried in panic did not help. The blurriness made choosing his grip even more difficult. His heart leapt as he missed a grab, making him slip back a couple of inches. Something kept him fighting.

By the time he reached the top, a few minutes later, he was an emotional wreck. The tunnel walls felt so much smaller when they were dripping and enclosing all around him in this context. When grass greeted him, the rabbit breathed the greatest sigh of relief - but the ordeal was not over yet. The terrain was like a marsh as he used the surrounding earth to help tug himself out of his home - wet and squelchy under his grasp. Once he pulled himself fully out, he knew he could not rest. He rubbed his hands in the water till the mud had dislodged and wiped at his sore red eyes. He must have looked like such a wreck.

The rabbit stumbled away from the burrow and ventured quickly to a tree nearby, grabbing hold of the widely girthed bark and glanced around. It seemed safe. There were no birds and no other fauna about. Nothing except the one-eyed black boxes, but those did not do any harm. They just watched from the treetops. He shivered as the air surrounded him with cold. It was spring, after all. Showers and nippy weather were both commonplace. Glancing to the sky, the rabbit saw that the thunderstorm lasted for _miles_. Now, he had no home to use to escape from it either. Freezing, wet, hungry, and homeless. Yes, everything was hopeless.

He looked at a silver trinket on his slim, creamy white wrist. At least he had managed to escape with his most prized possession. He had owned it for as long as he remembered. It was a silver bracelet with something engraved on a flat, plain piece. Symbols, or a series of ridges. For some reason, one that he could not quite understand himself, he thought that the ridges meant something. To him, they meant a sound. He liked experimenting with what the sounds could be, too. The first was an 'A'. A, then R. AR. Like, 'arr'. All in all, he liked to think that it say something like 'Arhoor' or 'Arthor'. Maybe Arthur.

He liked it so much that he decided that was his name.

"Arthur..." He murmured to himself. He could speak. Language was commonplace here. Everyone knew language. Though they did not have a word for _that_ either. "You survived, Arthur. You're alive..." He smiled, trying to cheer himself up, before it broke down into another loud sob.

_He could not stay here._

* * *

He smiled widely as he stretched his limbs out as far as they could go and received a growl and a nip at his bare side. He continued to move his long limbs and laughed when his den mate continued to whine at him, until he received a swift kick to his gut that made him groan and sit up. Bright blue eyes glared down through the darkness at the one who kicked him, the gold flecks in his eyes shifting and growing slightly as he growled. Violet eyes glanced back before the owner buried their head in his arm and tried to go back to sleep, but yelped loudly when he was tackled by his den mate.

There was loud growling and tussling before the fairer haired one was able to kick the other off and pushed him out of the cave. "Go find someone who actually wants to deal with you to play with." He bit out as he watched his golden haired brother roll out into the wet grass. It had been storming for a few hours but had finally let up after a fantastic lighting storm.

Gold hair became dirty from rolling in the mud as he huffed at his brother, who had gone back inside to lay down. "Oh, come on Ma! You have been sleeping for like... ever!"

"Yes, Al. And I would like to continue."

Al pouted slightly as he stood up, moving to clean some of the mud off his soft ears and looked behind him to see how his tail had done against the mud. When he saw the metal band on his wrist he sighed slightly, lifting it up to his face to get a better look at what he already had seen a thousand times. There was an A there for sure, then an L and what he thought was a F. The rest he couldn't quite make out, same with Ma's band which had a lot more letters on it than his did.

Al's ears pulled back flat against his head as he tried to think of what he could do by himself. He really did hate being alone. He whimpered softly, just to let Ma know how cruel he was being by kicking him out of the den as his tail wrapped around his leg slightly. He frowned when he received no response from his den mate, so he turned and headed into the woods. Maybe he would find a good stick to gnaw on or find some poor creature to play around with before he grew bored and killed it.

Al yawned loudly as the wet grass mashed under his bare feet loudly, and he took a deep breath and smiled. He loved how it smelled after it rained, it made him feel so alive and young as he started to pick up speed and moved into all out sprint. He loved feeling his muscles burn as he forced them to their limits, he wouldn't stop until he absolutely had to. He loved waking up completely sore and aching. There was something wonderful about it. So, he continued to run at full speed not caring if he scared some other animals into hiding, he would get them later.

But then he smelled something.

He came to a screeching halt and stood silent as he raised his nose in the air and smelled. Water, trees, other animals... There! He turned quickly in the direction the smell came from and something in his mind flipped.

He recognized that scent... but he had never smelled it before. Not to his knowledge anyway. It smelled like... He didn't even_ know_, but it was mixed with what smelled like rabbit. He frowned as he continued to sniff the scent, not sure if he should head for it or away from it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Alfred! I just finished cleaning here! Could you not for one second act like a pig and spread your mess everywhere?" A voice called. The voice was surrounded by a shell of white skin, green eyes that flashed brightly in annoyance, and huge caterpillar like eyebrows. _

_He loved that voice, even when it was yelling at him. Maybe, especially when it was yelling. It was so raw, and the accent – that accent got him every time._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Al shivered at the flash of what he could only call a dream seeped into his brain, and he couldn't shake the feeling of_ needing_ to go to that scent. Licking his lips, he nodded and dashed off towards the unknown source – not beginning to think of any consequences. He had to find it.

* * *

The rain had subsided a few hours ago, but by now Arthur had wandered too far from his burrow to discover if it had dried out or not. The mud in the surrounding area was still too wet for him to dig too, so building another home before he got attacked for being out in the open in the same place for too long would be a dire problem. No, the best he could do now was to venture around in the woods, desperately searching for another burrow and other rabbits to take him in - or to survive for as long as possible.

In a wood as dangerous as this, it was not likely.

There were many animals in this wood. Him, as a rabbit, being one of the least dangerous of them all. Sure, there were things just as weak - but not many of them lasted. It was brutal out here. One false move, and you could be devoured by a predator. He had seen so many other creatures being ripped apart - killed in front of his eyes. It made him feel so sick. Why else was he on the greens?

Not all were like him. Not all of them were as tall, or as gangly, or as strong on their hind legs. His anatomy was all wrong, too. The proportions were not right for a rabbit, or at least he was quite sure. They had probably all been eaten by now – although all the creatures on the lower end of the food chain did seem to disappear suddenly and then reappear in huge quantities, and even when it was not spring. Mad.

The majority of those on the lower ends of the food chain were in plentiful supply in their... non-something forms. He did not even know what to call it. Non-_something_. Those who were predators, though, were always common and _dangerous_. They were all different. They all carried the same anatomy as he did. Something made him guilty in the realization that he might be more like the predators than his kin. They thought. They moved on two legs. They spoke in a tongue that they all seemed to understand.

Arthur shivered and draped his long arms around himself, tugging his shirt to fit him more closely. He had had this cotton shirt, one that was far too long for him, for as often as he could remember, just like the silver bracelet. It seemed weird to wear it - they were all animals after all - but yet, he did. It felt like he was protected. His dignity was saved. Maybe this was another cause of his, well, _type_. This non-something form. But, no. He had no time to ponder this now. He was cold, frightened and horribly alone. More alone than usual. He was isolated from help, and thinking about it made him even more upset.

He watched where his feet were going. He had to navigate his path carefully, because he was large enough to not be able to easily fit through all the forestry - though he was still getting snatched at by razor sharp nettles and brambles frequently. Batting the leaves out of his face was making him jumpy. Arthur was half afraid that if he moved a branch, he would end up _head-on_ with one of the predators. His breath got quicker every single time he could not see his path ahead clearly. He was _sure_ that there must be others here, just toying with him. It had happened once with a fox. They had gotten so close to eating him and he had so narrowly escaped. He still had a bite nick on his ankle to prove it.

He stopped suddenly.

Ears perked up and he became alerted. He relied on his eyes as they scanned the area. Something was near, and it was not the one-eyed boxes that seemed to swarm everywhere. The rabbit spun around quickly, making himself dizzy as he fought to identify the source of the sound. The forest was so loud, and he was too upset to concentrate.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"Concentrate, Arthur, concentrate. You can do it, baby doll."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Al came to a screeching halt when he came very close to the scent, it was about twenty to thirty feet away from him as he raised his nose into the air and took another deep breath.

There. Rabbit. But, something else.

It was something that made his heart clench slightly, and brought an urge to bring it close to his face and inhale deeply. It was a nice smell. Nothing like wet fur, grass or blood. Al slowly crept through the plants that tugged softly at his feet, keeping his arms close to his body so that they wouldn't be seen easily. Ma and him weren't like the other wolves they had seen around, they were a weird tan color and very naked compared to his other brothers large amounts of fur. It was a pain when winter came but him and Ma always seemed to manage.

His pupils dilated slightly when he heard something shift and he silently moved against one of the larger trees to see what was producing such an odd smell. He frowned slightly when he caught a glimpse of long floppy blonde ears, a rabbit like he had guessed, but this was different than the other ones he had caught and killed. It was much _bigger_ and longer. Al frowned slightly as he continued to watch the creature that smelled like a rabbit - but _looked_ more like _he_ did.

The little rabbit - or large, depending on the viewpoint - stopped and tried to listen again. His giant and floppy ears flexed and spanned wider to help him pick up signals. He could hear the rustling of the trees as the wind swept through them. He could hear the insect legs drumming down the damp tree that he laid his back against (Arthur did not want to be attacked from behind, taken unawares). There was a slight creaking and crunch nearby. He tried to work out the creature's size. It must have been big. It sounded like its paws were quite far apart. A bear, maybe? But why would a bear sneak up on him?

He whimpered softly.

_Fear._

Al smelled it, and it made his mouth water.

Reflexes moved before his mind could, and he sprung forward out of hiding onto the smaller creature. He knocked the rabbit harshly onto the ground and scrambled on top of the small thing, growling loudly as his strong arms and hands pinned thin white shoulders to the wet dirt.

As the larger bashed into him, Arthur gave out a large exclamation of surprise. His eyes fumbled to take in all of the creature's features, so he could see his chances. As he suspected, it was one of _them _- those strange, mostly furless forms. Pointed ears, sharpened teeth with brazened canines, and a tail that Arthur could detect from behind. It was clear what type of animal this was. It stank of male wolf.

He shrieked senselessly into the air and immediately broke out into a fight. His instincts told him one, huge, fundamental thing. He was going to die. He _was_ going to die – there was not even a narrow margin of escape. Even if he escaped now, this creature would be far faster than him. He would catch him again in a matter of seconds. Arthur squirmed violently with panic, trying all he could to hit the other and to worm out of his grip - to fight for the one percent chance that he would make it out alive.

"No, no, no!" Arthur cried, as he tried to flick dirt up into the larger's eyes. He did not want to be killed. He did not want it to end here.

Al let out a harsh bark when Arthur squirmed and rocked back on his knees only to slam his hands back onto Arthur's shoulders making the rabbits back rocket back down onto the ground. "Shut up, you little pest!" He growled loudly, mouth watering for something other than hunger when Arthur's squirming showed off his pale neck. When the rabbit didn't calm down he leaned down and puts his mouth around the others neck, but he didn't bite down hard - only pinching the skin lightly.

"Shut up..." He said lowly from around Arthur's neck.

When the wolf bent down to his neck, Arthur was so sure that it would be over. He had expected the other to bite into his jugular and to rip his throat out. His eyes had squeezed so tightly shut that all of the light was blocked out, and for a brief second he thought it had already ended much more peacefully than he expected. When the other spoke again, though, he looked back up with astonishment.

Did the wolf spare him or... "Stop toying with me—!" Arthur cried out. He was so tense that he was rigid in the aggressive creature's grasp, practically like stone.

Al grunted, moving his hand up to Arthur's face and shoving it down. "I said shut up!" He yelled, not caring that the birds from the trees above flew away at the volume of his voice. His eyes moved over the rabbits form, trying to figure out what exactly this thing was. He leaned over to sniff at one of the long ears and crinkled his nose when he got a huge whiff of rabbit and _that_ smell that made his head swim. "What are you?" He demanded.

"I'm a rabbit!" Arthur cried upwards. His voice resounded with fear, and he shrank back into himself. He had such a loudmouth when offended or threatened. He grabbed his ears and tugged them down protectively, almost afraid that this _beast_ would rip his precious ears off for fun. "If you're going to kill me just—just do it, alright? Stop loitering and do it." He hated being so unfathomably scared. He wanted it to end. He whispered a goodbye to himself under his breath, hugging his ears to his chest at once for comfort in his last moments.

Al raised a thin eyebrow and looked over the small animal, creature, thing. He then snorted, propping himself up on the one hand planted on Arthur's face making his palm dig into the little rabbit's nose harshly. "Pfft. You're too skinny to eat. Look at you, I would barely get anything to eat from you," He used his free hand to poke at the bony chest he could see through Arthur's thin shirt.

His pupils dialated slightly when he could see the shape of the creatures body perfectly, and it made him feel odd. "But, what are you?" He leaned down and sniffed at the rabbits long ears and frowned. "You don't smell like the others I've eaten." He let his nose move to Arthur's neck and he took another long, deep whiff.

"Nnh-hah..." The rabbit strained beneath him. His body was arched from the weird, trapped position, with his rib cage positioned up and stomach sloping downwards at the front and out to his slender but somewhat buxom hips - all covered with his overly large shirt. Fitting for a rabbit. They always were bottom-heavy in shape. "I'm... I'm a ruddy _rabbit_. Can't you see?"

His heart refused to stop hurting, but at least he knew now that the wolf did not plan to eat him up. Arthur shuffled uncomfortably beneath the creature. If he was not going to be eaten, what would the other male do? Play with him? Kill him for fun? As he brought himself closer to his neck, again, Arthur naturally tilted his head upwards - he was not entirely sure of why he did it, considering that he was afraid of Al ripping out his throat. But he did.

He snorted and moved his hand off of Arthur's face, so he could grip the long soft ears and tug on them. "Yeah, I _see _that you have ears and a tail like a rabbit. But you're pretty much hairless, _unlike_ rabbits," he responded doubtfully. He then glanced down into his prey's eyes and something made him stop when he saw the color mixed with a pair of large brows.

Green.

It made him blink.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Alfred... Promise me that no matter how bad it gets, no matter how poor we are, we'll stay together."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Al... fred?" He questioned softly to no one but himself as he continued to become lost in those deep green eyes.

The smaller, frightened one was forced to stare back. Something about what he saw was out of place, but Arthur could not understand why. The wolf's eyes were wrong. The amber-brown color surrounding the irises almost confused Arthur, though he had no idea why he had noticed them. His breath had just_ hitched_, as if what he saw did not belong. But he had never seen this wolf before in his life.

"That's—I-Is that your name?" Arthur asked. Since he did not think he was in too immediate danger, he nodded his head to the bracelet on Al's wrist. It matched his own, but with a different marking. They all had one - all of the 'special' animals in these lands. "A... Al-Eff-Ruh-ed. Alfred."

Al blinked as he listened to the rabbit pronounced his name and glanced down at the gleaming silver bracelet on the others wrist. "You... You have one too..." He whispered, more to himself than to the small creature under him. He moved his weight to pick up Arthur's wrist to get a better look at the piece of jewelry on the rabbits wrist. There was an A there as well! "Ah...Ah...Ermm..." Thin eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read what the other's said, and he grew frustrated when he couldn't quite recognize the second letter on the man's bracelet.

"What does it say?" He asked softly, rolling Arthur's wrist in his hands as he glanced down at the little bunny.

The bunny refused to believe that the wolf was suddenly friendly to him. Though, maybe he might find him useful, until he got bored and killed him anyway. Arthur gulped. His wrist trembled in the wolf's grasp, making the chain rattle and clink.

"A-Arthur. Sorry. _Arthur_. It's... It's my name. Alfred is... yours, right?" Arthur hesitated. Did wolves like to know who they were before they ripped them apart, inside and out?

"...Ar... Ar-thur?" He sounded out slowly and let go of the rabbit's wrist to glance down at his own silver bracelet. "Ermm... Al-fred...?" Was that really what the rest of those letters said? He looked down at the small one under him and saw that the top of the rabbit's shirt had ripped near the collar, showing off the stark white skin of the others shoulder. Something hot shot through Alfred's body, going right down south making Alfred shift slightly to make himself more comfortable.

Alfred gulped loudly and unknowingly ground his hips down against Arthur's, one hand moving to touch the soft ears attached to that sandy blonde head. "Ar... Arthur... huh," He tested and liked how it sounded on his tongue.

Beneath the over-large shirt, it was clear that the smaller's heart was beating at an incredible pace; blood and adrenaline pumping through him along with the fear and apprehension of death. He looked up at the other, making soft snuffling noises as he breathed faster and faster. Arthur shuffled uncomfortably too.

It was like there was something left unsaid, but neither of them had the wish to say it - nor the knowledge of what it was. Deep down, Arthur found himself doubting that Alfred would kill him, but his instincts told him to except it all to end. He would not trust this wolf. But he... wanted to. Strangely. _Somehow_.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Ah, yeaahh... that's it, baby doll," There was a wetness on his cheek, before there was a sharp pain in the side of his neck. His skin would bruise, but he earned a few licks of apology. Beneath them, the mattress moved as the other re-positioned and took him by the cheeks. "Don't close your eyes. Look at me..."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Arthur opened his eyes, forgetting that he ever closed them. He stared at the wolf, feeling a jolt of recognition flit through him. That was _wrong_. He had never seen this male before. Never in his life. He swallowed. "If you're going to kill me, just do it. I-I'm not afraid..."

"I already told you..." That's right. He was a wolf, and this thing was a rabbit of sorts. That's what they were supposed to do right? Kill and eat. But, he didn't want to eat this one, instead his senses were going nuts with this creatures smell and all he could think about was...

_Sex._

He made a choked sound as his hips started to move down against Arthur's, his erection becoming quite obvious through the crude pair of pants Alfred always wore. This creature confused him greatly. Why was he acting like this? Like he was beginning to enter heat. He had only ever felt like this when he had those dreams about that person with an accent who loved yelling.

"I... I don't want to kill you." His hand slid low and moved under Arthur's shirt. "I...I want to bed you." Pupils grew as his senses heightened, his skin crawling with goose bumps and his tail rising a bit.

"Nmmph!" Arthur squeaked and arched in surprise into the wolf's palm, abdomen sticking up against the splayed fingers. His expression was one of confusion and perplexity. "W-Wh... What?" He barely knew how to react. Arthur whimpered and shook his head, and softly re-continued his efforts to get away through wiggling. He brushed against the larger's erection several times, and that was when Arthur started to become subdued.

"I'm not a female, I'm not a wolf, we can't breed—Stop it," he ordered the other, and pushed Alfred's chest sharply to try get him off. Arthur let out another hot whine as he felt his cheeks begin to fill with blood, as well as lower in his body. Sensations begun to pool in his lower abdomen, and he felt his mouth start to gradually become dry. "S-Stop it..." he said, weaker now.

Al held tighter when Arthur started to wiggle again. "I don't care," he said simply before he leaned down close to the other's face, and licked his cheek. A taste that he couldn't quite place exploded on his tongue and it just made him want to have the little one even more. He moved towards pink lips that, as far as Alfred knew, only him and Ma had - but Ma's lips had never looked so colorful and full. He remembered in those dreams he had that he had pressed his lips against the others, was that another way to show affection?

Without much thought he brought his mouth down over Arthur's, tongue roughly trying to move past those soft lips.

"Mnn..." The rabbit responded practically naturally, taking Alfred's tongue into his mouth and kissing back, against the odds. He could only try to attribute it to his species' highly productive sex hormones. They emitted wet sounds as they let their instincts guide them, as if it were knowledge. That hot feeling burst through him strongly, and Arthur felt himself gradually wanting the same thing. It was like an inner yearning, and he was amazed. He had never went into heat thinking of his species. It was this particular male. A bloody _wolf_…

Al continued to attack Arthur's mouth with his own as his hand quickly started to jerk the other's shirt up so it exposed a white stomach and chest. His mind was swimming with so many thoughts, but lust was a main contributor as he moved to attack Arthur's neck with his mouth, making sure to leave marks. "Mine..." He growled against the bruised skin as his hand explored the now exposed flesh. It found a hard nub like his own and Alfred gave it an experimental tweak.

"Alfred... d-dammit," Arthur breathed softly, letting his eyelashes flitter attractively as he was toyed with. Perhaps he was a receiving factor and that confused him in terms of his biology, but he understood his role. The rabbit's legs lifted his hips, grinding their lower bodies together. He gave a whimper of satisfaction, especially as his hands pressed against the wolf's back and scratched, exerting his will and growing impatience.

The wolf couldn't help but whine at the scratches made on his back. Something about it making him feel like he was on fire. His second pair of ears angled up slightly so he could listen to sounds the other was making and it made him grind his hips down again, howling softly when he felt the others erection through his pants.

"Ar... Arthur..." He breathed softly, feeling he should call the other by its name since Arthur called him by what was apparently his. He licked his lips and moved down the rabbits white smooth chest, licking at the hard nubs that seemed to give Arthur pleasure and make him make those wonderful sounds.

Just like a normal member of his species, Arthur moaned and reacted much like a rabbit would when in heat - being loud, and provocative. He pushed against the wolf, becoming lost to the feelings of lust boiling through him. His whole body was warm, and with his shirt barely covering him anymore, he was practically naked beneath the larger, hulking figure. His hips pushed up impatiently, thoughts becoming clouded with want to mate with the wolf, against all the odds. "Nngh..."

Alfred let out another low howl as he shifted lower, climbing off of the rabbit's thin legs and quickly spreading them widely apart. He couldn't help the bit of saliva that pooled in his mouth as he stared at Arthur's privates. They were just like his and the smell coming from it was intoxicating, it made Alfred feel like all the hair on his body was standing on end. His animal instincts took over as he leaned down and nuzzled Arthur's swollen sack, licking at it gently as he felt up the other's shaft. "You... smell good."

"Nnhh!" Arthur kept his hips up, relying on his back to give him enough support to arch and push into the wolf's rough and wet tongue - giving enough of a curve for his fluffy tail to be visible from beneath. Having not experienced these sensations before, to his knowledge, it was like he was being awakened. "So are... ha." He swallowed and looked at the hardened, clothed bulge of the wolf ahead of him from between his own legs. "Are you barbed?"

Alfred licked up Arthur's shaft then frowned when he noticed that it didn't look exactly like his. He tilted his head and gave another soft lick to the red head that was poking out. "Barbed... No? Is this what you mean by barbed?" He asked and wrapped his hand around the skin and giving it a soft pump so that the skin pulled back to show more of the leaking tip. Alfred leaned forward and gave the hot tip a lick to taste the fluid and he smirked, looking up at Arthur before he gave it another lick.

"I-I'm not barbed, no. I just wanted to know if... if you were because," he trailed off. The reason why was blatantly obvious. He was scared of this wolf hurting him significantly. Perhaps it would not harm Alfred and it made _certain _that he was claimed - a female would not be able to breed with another of her species - but he was terrified of it. The fear dissipated a little when he said he did not know what he meant. Instead, he tried to concentrate on the wolf's activities. His body rolled and he moaned loudly into the air. If there were animals in the surrounds, they would know that the rabbit was in heat.

Alfred's smile grew wider when he heard the loud moan and hoisted Arthur's hips up further, placing those long white legs onto his shoulders so he could use his hands to part the rabbit's cleft. He gulped when he saw the small, quivering hole and somewhere in his mind he knew what to do. He moved in and pressed his mouth against the opening quickly working his tongue inside.

"H-hah... Alfred, _Alfred_..." The rabbit latched onto his name like it was part of him too - something important, something that made him swell with joy and pain at the same time. His small, wispy tail fluttered alluringly as he wiggled with impatience. He lifted his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles in a bid to distract himself from the pleasure as the wolf licked him, in an attempt to get him more aroused and ready for the act. It worked. The balls of his feet pressed into the wolf's shoulders.

When Arthur called his name in that pleasured filled tone the wolf couldn't help but pull his tongue back and set Arthur's hips back down on the ground. Alfred quickly moved to slide his pants down his hips, growling when they got stuck on his tail and had to take a few minutes in order to become fully unclothed. He threw the thin piece of clothing over to the side before he moved on top of the small rabbit, his warm cock pressing against Arthur's. He leaned down and kissed Arthur's long ear and then moved it aside to find the ear that was just like his own. "Scream for me, Arthur." He shivered. "Let the forest know I have you."

In the meantime, Arthur had pushed down his shirt so it was covering his upper half again instead of bunching up below his collar bones. He had been unbuttoning it while Alfred also unraveled himself, and left his work unfinished - a half unbuttoned shirt that uncovered his chest and slim rib cage. As their naked bodies were aligned, Arthur shivered and tensed with sensitivity. "_A-Alfred_—Ah—" He closed his eyes tightly, wondering what other rabbits or wolves would think if they saw them expressing sexual desires like this.

Alfred positioned himself at Arthur's entrance and bent down to bite at the Rabbit's slim neck as he pushed in, with no preparation. He let out a quiet whine at the feeling of being engulfed in that tight heat.

The loudest shriek emitted from the poor rabbit, as his constricting muscles flexed around the wolf that was taking him. His eyes looked so weakened as he tried to adjust to the pain, but he did not scream for it to stop. Knees locked against the wolf's sides, and they stared at each other. Connected.

The wolf shivered at the rabbit's cries of pain, a part of him wanted to kiss those furrowed brows until Arthur started to feel the pleasure like he did. Where did that need to comfort come from? He only felt that kind of affection and need to comfort towards Ma, and Ma was part of his pack. He didn't feel for him like this. Instead he buried his nose in the rabbit's soft hair on his head and gave a testing thrust.

The rabbit turned his head, hiding his face from the wolf. Even though they were mating, as much as that word could be used for their recreational sex, Arthur was still afraid of the predator and the likelihood of him being used and then killed. He was brave enough to want to appear strong even when he wasn't, and that was the key to survival in so many ways. As Alfred thrust into him, he did everything he could to hold in his whimpers.

When Alfred heard the whimpers he stilled. Something in his heart told him that he needed the small rabbit to be okay, and that when he was in pain Alfred's heart hurt. The wolf kept still as he lifted up his head to look down at the other, moving to rest his weight on one hand as he used the other to turn Arthur's face towards him. "Arthur... am... am I hurting you?" He licked his lips and stroked the rabbit's flaming red cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Alfred chewed on the inside of his cheek before he started to move, carefully lifting Arthur while he laid back. He rested Arthur on his lap, his cock still inside the small rabbit as his hands moved to caress Arthur's quivering thighs. Everything in his head was telling him this was wrong, letting someone else take control was not right, that it was showing weakness. But, his heart told him that everything would be okay with Arthur.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"God, I love you, Baby."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

"You take over..."

The rabbit lowered his wrist and looked down at the wolf. They stared, from one confused pair of orbs to another, more focused pair. Alfred had given him control. It was unprecedented for prey to control the predator. He swallowed, and fumbled to figure out what to do. His lower half _hurt_, and it was distracting his thought process. So, he let what came natural happen. He raised his hips, taking the wolf out of him all the way to the very tip - which refused to fall from him - before he pressed back down. The friction was starting to feel good. Really good.

He closed his eyes, and for a millisecond he thought he could remember doing something like this. Deja vu. Except, maybe that was a dream.

Maybe.

Alfred let out a shaky breath as his hands moved to Arthur's hips, thumb stroking the creamy white skin there. Something about seeing the rabbit at this angle made his heart stutter slightly, those bright pink cheeks and small stunted nose along with large green eyes made Alfred lose his breath. "Wow...You're... You're really... pretty." He gulped softly, feeling his cheeks heat at giving the other such a compliment.

He moved to plant his feet fully on the ground so he could move his hips comfortably if needed. When Arthur started to move Alfred let his head fall back against the cool grass as he let out a soft grunt, moving his left arm slightly to run a hand through his hair. That was when something caught the small rabbit's eye.

Dark black marks were on the wolf's upper arm, spelling something in a delicate font that wrapped around his bicep.

_Arthur._

He stopped moving, and felt the wolf become impatient beneath him - jerking his hips up slightly to push himself back into the warmth. Arthur stared at the wolf's bicep, stunned by the mark. The writing was odd, but the characters were similar to the bracelet he had on his wrist. The same name. He lifted his hand and brought it over to the area, so he could compare them. It was engraved in his skin. _His_ name.

"...O-oh my..."

Alfred frowned slightly as he tried to look at where the rabbit was looking and scowled when he couldn't see anything besides his own arm. "Wh-... What are you looking at?" His hips gave a small thrust, driven by need to continue what they were doing.

"My name," Arthur said clearly as he brushed his fingers over the mark, to see if it would rub away in his finger tips. It did no such thing. He recoiled back, staying straight upon Alfred's hips and becoming frozen from the discovery. It frightened and intrigued him. "My n-name is on your arm. Why is my name on your...?"

He winced as his head started to hurt, and he pulled a face as he re-continued riding Alfred for a few more ascensions and falls. Why was he feeling this, this recognition? Uncertainty? _Why was that mark there_?

He felt like he knew. _He knew,_ but he could not quite recall it. For once, he fought to try remember.

Alfred blinked confused as to what Arthur was muttering about and tried to get a better look at his arm to see if the rabbit was really telling the truth. His ears flicked back as Arthur kept distracting him by moving, so he stilled the smaller one for a moment and sat up moving his arm at an awkward angle so he could get a better view. His eyes narrowed when he caught a glimpse of the dark black marking that Arthur had been talking about, then his head started to ache.

"Ugh... Wha?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit's thin waist, for some reason thinking it would comfort him. He rested his chin on a boney shoulder and let out a soft gasp as his still hard cock moved slightly inside Arthur. "Arthur... I feel weird." He admitted his weakness and nuzzled the rabbit's neck for a moment before glancing down and frowning.

There, right at the small of Arthur's back on the right side was black markings.

"You... you have one too." He breathed into the other's human ear as he reached down to run his finger tips over it. Suddenly he felt like his head was ripping open and Alfred let out a loud pained howl as so many things started to rush through his mind.

Arthur flopped his head down on Alfred's shoulders and gripped the other's upper arms tightly - enough for his knuckles to go white. It hurt so much, a burning that felt like his mind was imploding, but things were quickly becoming clearer. Humans, their language, their society, him, his life, his hopes, his dreams.

Everything - like his life flashing before his eyes, like with death but instead it was a burst of sudden knowledge. From his childhood, his brothers, to his schools - being bullied and bullying back - before his move to America. Before...

Before he met him in college. Then what was such a pain-filled, unimpressive life changed almost immediately. Soon he did not think of poets as much or the unfair aspects of society. Instead he began to fill his mind with something, someone, else. His smile, the way he would kiss him, the way he would laugh and send shivers down his spine whenever they made love.

Alfred.

He shivered and gave a choked out sob as his mind reconnected the paths that he had had severed for so long.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"God damn it... You're tight, Kirkland." Their first time and been in the back of Alfred's 97 Buick. Arthur had been an exchange student at Alfred's college and they had met in Alfred's American Literature class. From day one Arthur pissed him off and got on his nerves, the Briton always had something snide to say about everything Alfred did._

_Finally, it got to the point where the American started skipping that class just so he wouldn't have to deal with the annoying Briton. He thought Arthur hated his guts, so that's why it took him by surprise when he found the English boy leaning against his car a few days later after his Biology final. When their eyes met, green quickly turned angry and he started to yell at the American. Telling him how he was being stupid, lazy and selfish for skipping class. _

_Alfred was about to yell right back before the Briton burst into tears. The blue eyed blonde had no idea what to do so he quickly ushered Arthur into his car so no one would see the mess the normally pristine Briton had become. _

_"You're the only one who talked to me! Then you just left! God! You selfish, idiot!"_

_Things were then flurry of emotions and feelings as they climbed clumsily into the back seat, trying not to break the contact between their mouths as the moved down low enough where no one could see._

___"Mmff..." Arthur pushed Alfred up, almost aggressively - to anyone else, the display would have been confusing. It looked like he was trying to get the American off of him because he did not want him to be there, but to them, it was a tease. 'Don't push your luck, you don't get this unless you fight for it'. He watched the American smirk, and his heart fluttered as he was pressed back down against the car leather and kissed again._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"Alfred... You know we can't afford this. You most likely wasted our entire months' rent or something on this stupid thing," the Briton huffed as he watched the large American stand the large tree up right. The tip of the pine tree was crushed up against their tiny ceiling but that didn't stop Alfred from grinning widely. _

_"Oh, come on, Baby! It's Christmas! Plus, I wanted to get one. You said you never really had a Christmas tree when you grew up, so here!" The American didn't stop laughing even when Arthur called him a 'berk' and went to get some paper they could fold so they would actually have something to hang on the tree._

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

_A hand reached out, and he inhaled sharply before glancing down. That smile was beautiful, even though it was hampered by Alfred's condition. He had multiple jobs and worked all day and night, but they still had nothing. They couldn't even afford new pairs of shoes right now, unless they missed meals. "...No. No, Arthur. One day, I'm going to get you out of this. We are going to get out. And when we do, I am going to buy you so many things. Like those tea cups you liked. Or that ring..."_

_He took Arthur's hand into his, and the smaller of the two softened at the sight. A kiss was placed onto his knuckle, and he found himself smiling back - as sad and hopeless as they were. There was no welfare state here. Those that were in the poverty trap scarcely had a chance to escape. "I love you, Arthur."_

_It made him break down but he dried his eyes and climbed over to join him, slotting straight into the warmest arms. Arthur closed his eyes, and tried not to think about the worst. "Just—Just don't work yourself to death, Alfred. Don't leave me behind."_

_"Course not. We're in this together and that's how we're staying. Ain't nothing to stop us, alright, Baby? Nothing."_

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

_It was how they showed trust, and the healthiness of their relationship. Arthur would ride Alfred's length until submission - till he bawled with pleasure and begged him to go a little faster so he could cum. That was how they worked, their dynamic; a show of control, but in their own way._

_Arthur would smile as he watched Alfred start to crumble, and that would turn him on too - knowing that he had the power to make even the strongest of men weak as their bodies rutted. He would take Alfred inside him and show him who really was in command. They were both undeniably strong, but not in the same way. The small differences complimented one another, and made their relationship healthier. They did not have much money, but they were happy because they had this._

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"ALFRED!"_

_"Arthur?" The American woke up when he heard a loud crash coming from their kitchen, his heart started to pound when he didn't see the Briton in bed next to him. Quickly, he got out of bed and moved into the living room, eyes scanning the darkness best he could without his glasses for his boyfriend. "Arthur?" He called softly as he moved into the kitchen._

_His heart started to pound heavily when he found Arthur's favorite mug, the one Alfred had gotten them for their four year anniversary, lying on the floor in pieces but there was no Arthur to be seen. "Baby? Where are you?" He called out and then something struck him on the back of the head._

_Everything went black._

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Green eyes flashed open and scanned the room. It was white. Technology surrounded him. He tried to move his head. No luck. His arms? No luck. He fought and found himself bound. His wrists, his upper arms, his abdomen, his thighs and calves and ankles too. Strapped down to something._

_With effort, he looked to the side of him. There, in a surgical chair, was his boyfriend. Arthur's fingers flexed, but millimeters would never be able to reach Alfred. His breathing became louder and harsher as he watched his unconscious lover, tied down like that. Like he was._

_There was a man. He came in through a door at an adjacent side of the room. He wore gloves and a lab coat. Something was in his hands._

_A syringe. Inside a dull blue liquid._

_Arthur started to panic as the man leant over him. There was a life support system attached to him, but he felt like death. The man shushed him and injected the liquid into his arm. Arthur screamed - so loudly that it woke his slumbering partner._

"_Alfred… Help." He begged._

_Then everything faded._

_There was nothing there. He just stared, silently, and unseeingly. He forgot._

_Alfred shouted his name repeatedly. But Arthur did not recognize it. He did not realize the shouts were for him._

_His muscles spasmed, and a bracelet on his wrist jangled loudly._

_It all ended._

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

Alfred clutched tightly on to the smaller_ man_ as he caught his breath. His eyes moved back and forth as he mentally put everything into its correct file. Everything now made sense. The dreams, the need for something but not knowing what it was, the urges to do more than hunt and play. Also, the eyes. The eyes that had been watching their every move were cameras. He knew the word now, actually he knew a lot more words.

But that didn't matter now.

He let out an unsteady breath and he turned his face and kissed Arthur's human ear, not caring that another long furry ear got in his way slightly. "I found you..." He whispered and felt his eyes grow wet. "Oh, god... I found you..."

Arthur shuddered and wiped his tears away furiously, before he pulled back to look Alfred in the face. He couldn't. "Y-You didn't... you didn't kill me," Arthur said, most obviously. Alfred had saved him, despite the prey/predator dynamic. If that did not tell him how much he loved him, he didn't know what else would. He stared at the American, before he gave another hurt sob - bringing his hand to his mouth. "Y-You're eyes aren't right."

What the hell did they do to his Alfred's eyes?

He clenched his fists, trying not to quake with upset and anger. Especially since they were still physically connected.

Alfred blinked and stupidly tried to look at his own eyes as said golden-blues narrowed and went cross-eyed at the mere act. "And my glasses are gone... but I can see just fine." He frowned softly when he saw his partner grow angry and moved to cup the Briton's cheeks. "Shhh... It doesn't matter what they did to me. Or to us." He laughed as he picked up one of the soft, floppy ears attached to Arthur's head.

"All that matters is I have you back." He leant over to kiss Arthur's lips softly, but his breath hitched at the soft movement. Alfred's cheeks colored as he let out an awkward laugh. "Leave it to me to try and sex you up while we are brain-washed freaks of nature."

Arthur bowed his head. Those eyes were iconic to him, and it was hard to look into those different orbs. He took a few deep breaths, before he went to rub away a little more wetness. Then, he quivered and gave in to his deniable urge to hold Alfred. His arms went around him, and Arthur held the American to him so tightly. "T-They're watching us, aren't they? Those bloody..." he muttered the next word almost silently. "First they abduct us, and then—Alfred, what if _they_ make us forget again."

Golden eyes narrowed as he watched one of the cameras hidden in the trees, trained on them and he held Arthur tighter. "They won't. I won't let them touch you." He grasped Arthur's chin and kissed him roughly and passionately, showing everyone who was watching how much he meant what he said. His hands moving to grip Arthur's hips, the DNA they had put in him still running strong as he made the Briton start to move his hips. They had to finish what they started.

"I'll have to thank them for not barbing your fucking penis—Nngh..." Arthur said jokingly against Alfred's lips as he raised his hips and shoved back down, with more substantial vigor now that he remembered their connection. He closed his eyes and let the emotions take him, riding Alfred without caring what those camera were watching. His head tipped back, breaking their kiss altogether and he gasped lightly with every movement. "Nmm!"

"Mmmm..." Alfred purred happily when he felt Arthur start to move on his own and he let his hand trail over Arthur's bare legs, to his back where he felt that fluffy little tail flick every now and then. "I guess I'll have to thank them then as well for making you a rabbit. Heh, you'll always try and get in my pants now, huh?" He chuckled as he petted the small furry thing, for some reason loving it on his boyfriend. His hips bucked slightly and he let out a low groan when he felt the pleasure spike slightly.

He frowned when he felt his stupid tail try to move under him. "Damn it... Arthur... You're making my fucking tail wag."

Arthur pushed his bottom into Alfred's hands naturally. He suspected that Alfred was right - being a rabbit, he would be even hornier than usual. Hah. "We had sex enough already," he laughed, and rolled his hips - trying to make the friction increase so Alfred would get closer. He pursed his lips, pride swelling as he watched his boyfriend's wolf ears twitch in excitement. "Nn, _good boy_." He teased, reaching up to stroke one.

Alfred was about to retort, not liking the dog commentary, but when Arthur's fingers stroked his ear his eyes about rolled back in his head and he let out a soft whine. "Jesus..." His hand played with Arthur's tail some more as he tilted his head towards Arthur's hand, wanting more attention. "Now I know why dogs always beg for more. I could really get used to this." His hips jerked up as his ears tilted to the side slightly, obviously happy.

Some reason, Arthur loved Alfred playing with his tail like this. He didn't even think rabbits liked it - perhaps he was just too into it. Arthur dropped his hand to cup Alfred's cheek, and they stared at one another's slightly moist eyes as they rutted. Finally, the Briton broke his rabbit-like vulnerability. He rose his hips so much that Alfred slipped out of him and listened to the male whine. Arthur bit the side of Alfred's second pair of ears. "...Fetch, you fucking _mutt_." He taunted.

Golden eyes grew wide at the harsh words Arthur hissed into his ear, and something inside the American wolf snapped when he realized Arthur was teasing him. He licked his lips slowly, his muscles going very still as he gazed up into Arthur's eyes while that haughty smirk stayed on the Briton's lips. "I'll show you who's a mutt, you little bitch." He whispered and before Arthur could blink Alfred had moved and spun him around, slamming the small Briton's chest down onto the ground. With his hand in Arthur's hair he forced the Briton's head to remain in the dirt while he leaned in close to Arthur's head and smirked. "You still going to be smart with me?"

His bare hand came down on Arthur's ass harshly, letting a loud slap echo through the woods.

It gifted whoever did this to them with a show. Arthur moaned loudly as he pushed his hips back after the smack, seeking more resistance or at least another penetration. As for Alfred, he had a talent. He _always_ knew what Arthur was asking for, even if it was not obvious. "Depends—Are you going to hurry up, or what?"

Alfred snorted softly and let go of Arthur's hair before he spit in his hand and slicked his member up. Even though they were playing rough, he would never intentionally hurt Arthur. It had been the animalistic part of him that forgot to prepare the poor Brit. He licked Arthur's shoulder blade as he repositioned himself, nudging his tip in slightly. "Let's give them a show, Sweetheart." He then thrust in, let out a loud groan as his hands gripped Arthur's hips tightly.

"Nn-hah..." Arthur bowed his head, and bit into the fleshy part beside his thumb - trying to distract himself from the ache his body experienced when Alfred aligned back inside. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing for a few moments as he re-adjusted again, but quickly shimmied his hips in consent. "B-Better make this good, love. I might be out of action for a few days... ah..." He gripped a tree root nearby for purchase.

"Mmm. You got it, Baby," Al huffed as he started to move, shivering when he pulled out only to thrust back in. He could feel the dull heat starting to build in his stomach again as goose bumps prickled all over his skin, making him feel slightly cold only to have the pleasure heat his body back up. His eyelashes fluttered as he continued to move, eyes never leaving the round lens of the camera watching them.

He knew they would come for them. But he wasn't about to let them take Arthur from him again. So, with a cocky grin and angled his hips and slammed into Arthur, reaching one hand into the air and showing off his middle finger to the camera.

"Stop concentrating on _them_," Arthur said firmly. His tail twitched as he pushed back insistently, trying to get Alfred's mind back on his prize. A hand reached out, and Arthur gripped Alfred's hip - pushing it forwards to encourage the American to plunge deeper.

He blinked at the push and grinned, leaning down to kiss the back of Arthur's neck then nip at one of those long soft ears. "Sorry Sweetie. I forgot you like all of my attention on you. Been a while," he teased as his hips picked up the pace and he tried to find that one spot that would make Arthur beg for it. He grit his teeth when he felt a sharp spike of pleasure course through him and he clawed at Arthur's sides. How long had they been here? It seemed like it had been ages since he had held Arthur.

"...I-It must have been years," Arthur said, almost as if he knew what Alfred was thinking, as he considered how long it would take for Alfred and him to fall into one another's favour again. What would have happened if they had been hurt or starved to death before then? He tried not to shiver at the thought. They were here now. They were _safe_. "Alfred, harder." He demanded, grabbing a nearby branch hard enough for mud to become caked beneath his fingernails.

"Nnnngh! I almost... f-forgot how bossy you were!" He gasped as he did as he was told and made his thrusts move faster and with more force. Arthur wouldn't be able to walk for at least a day after this, but that was fine. Alfred was used to carrying his Briton. He screwed his eyes shut as the heat from his stomach started to travel all over his body, making his entire being start to shake. He licked his lips as he pulled out, changed the angle and shoved back in as hard as he could hitting that one spot inside Arthur.

It was what the rabbit was wanting desperately for so long now. He shouted into the air loud enough for a few birds to become scared and fly from the canopies far above as he finally came. As he enjoyed the aftermath, Arthur had to clasp a hand over his mouth so he would not squeak or scream anymore. They were in a hostile environment, or at least for him. His thighs trembled the most, with his muscles visibly spasming as Alfred gave the last few rolls of his hips.

When he felt Arthur's body clamp down around him when he came, Alfred let out a loud howl as he gave a few more thrusts and poured himself inside Arthur. His hips continued to move in short jerky movements as he started to come down from his euphoric high, his heightened sense able to pick up the smell of both Arthur's and his spunk. Alfred breathing slowed as he calmed down and slid out of his Briton, groaning and then falling to the side of Arthur with a loud sigh. "Shit... Apparently I really needed that."

His body was starting to feel sluggish, and his eyes felt heavy.

Wet lips pressed to the side of Alfred's neck, and thinner arms wrapped around his torso. The pecks were tiny, sweet, but insistent. "Love," Arthur murmured softly, trying to get his attention, despite the post-orgasmic, tired haze. As a rabbit, it was not too unreasonable to wonder if he were after a second round - however that was not what Arthur was after. "_Love_..." He said, tilting his head up so the rabbit-human could nip his jaw as well. "Alfred, I want to let us sleep - but what if they come now?"

Alfred groaned softly and nodded. "You're right, Babe." He ran his hand through his hair for a moment then sat up and shook his head, his ears standing erect on his head as he listened for anything that could be danger for them. Nothing so far, only the sounds of the forest. His nose twitched as he could smell something far off, but it was too far to cause them any worry for right now.

"I can't sense anything right now." He pulled Arthur to him and pressed his nose to that soft blonde hair. "Alright. Let's find somewhere to rest for now. Then we're gunna break outta here, alright?"

Arthur seemed relieved that it was just the two of them nearby for now. They did not even know if whoever Alfred could smell was one of them or not. Arthur grabbed hold of Alfred's shoulder and used it to pull himself up, since he was still weak at the legs and hips. He took Alfred's chin in his hand, and kissed him softly. When it broke, he nodded. "Just the two of us?"

He pulled Arthur closer and kissed his jaw thoughtfully. "Well, yeah. Unless..." Gold blue eyes glance down. "Unless there's someone else that you want to bring with us. Like a new friend... or something." He didn't know how much Arthur had changed. What if Arthur had found another humanoid rabbit and mated with them? What if he had a whole family now... _what if?_ Ugh. Now he was getting himself depressed.

"No," Arthur said quickly, seeing how Alfred was bowing his head. He hated seeing his long-time lover appear disappointed or lost like that. "There was no one. Just me," he informed him, touching his cheek softly as if to reassure him.

Alfred's tail started to twitch when he heard that Arthur hadn't been with anyone else, but that meant Arthur had been alone this entire time and Alfred held him tighter. "You'll never be alone again. I promise." He kissed Arthur's brow softly then something came to him. "Ah! Ma! Er… Mattie!" He quickly stood up, bringing Arthur with him as his nose started to twitch quickly, trying to find his brother's scent. "They got Mattie!" Alfred frowned, worry for his brother starting to make him panic even though Matt had been perfectly fine when he left and still brain-washed.

"What? You're brother?" Arthur said in shock. Presumably, that meant that Matthew was a wolf too. Sweet Matthew? He would barely hurt a fly, unless it had personally wronged him. Something else made him more anxious though. "He's an un-awakened wolf. Alfred—He's going to want to kill me on sight."

Alfred frowned and shook his head as he pulled Arthur into a hug momentarily. "I won't let him. I won't let _anything_ touch you, you hear me?" He promised harshly then glanced at the cameras and leaned down to whisper into Arthur human ear. "We'll stay at my den. No one will come near it since me and Matt have claimed it. I'll get him to remember, and everything will be fine - alright?" He stroked Arthur's back to show the Briton he was there and he was going to keep Arthur safe.

Arthur nodded, larger and floppier ears bobbing along too. He held onto Alfred, arms around his neck in preparation for being carried - he would be no use to Alfred on foot right now. Though, he did grab their clothing and put it on his lap for now. "I know. I _know_." Arthur said, and took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here, Alfred." He scratched one of his ears, and kissed on him the cheek to show him that he trusted him. He wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

After all, what were humans against enhanced beings, except weak?

Let the fight to escape begin.

* * *

Notes by Doctor Jacob Jensen and Doctor David Minion -

Subject Number 736 and Number 153 came in as a pair, but were given different treatments and injections. Subject 736, Name: Alfred Jones, was given treatment Alpha. Subject 153, Name: Arthur Kirkland, was given the Kappa treatment.

Subject 736 seems to do well with his treatment, he gets along with his other partner and shows his dominance easily. All parts that were given seem to work accurately, apart from the eyes which he continues to rub at. Potential infection – investigation recommended. He exhibits odd behavior when hunting, only going for larger animals so he can also feed his litter mate, Subject 463. Both are odd when eating, choosing to peel back the hide of an animal and letting strips dry in the sun so that the meat is cooked. Never seen them eat raw meat. He likes to play a lot, much more than his litter mate allows. Most frequently outside.

Often comes within 50 feet of Subject 153's den, sniffing something. But nothing has come of it. At night he whispers 153's name while he sleeps, which shows that the Dlurim Formula has not properly erased everything.

Subject 153 seems to have trouble adjusting to the new life he has been given. This might be because he has been given a prey's DNA, but he seems withdrawn and isolationist even amongst other rabbits. His ears seem to work perfectly – he often twitches and moves them when he thinks he hears danger or something he might want.

He digs very well. His den is the most impressive amongst the Kappa Subjects. Shows odd little humanistic behaviors still, like the need to look presentable as shown by how he brushes his ears and tail best he can, while finding twigs to brush his teeth with. He will bathe as well with water, unlike other rabbits who use their saliva and paws.

He has also tried mashing up certain leaves and putting the paste in water to drink. We believe he is trying to make what he remembers is tea.

CONAC COMPANY- Genetic Make-up Report.

Alert./htu.

Subjects, Number 736 and Number 153 have malfunctioned./htu.

Subject Number 153: Fused with Rabbit Number 193.

Sexual stimulation occured. Sexual Drive up 67%.

Hearing enhancement safe for Humans – Pass.

Sexual Aid safe for Humans – Pass.

UPT:/

Subject Number 736: Fused with Wolf Number 15.

New senses were used. Heightend senses up to 89%.

Sense of Smell safe for Humans – Pass.

Sensitive Hearing safe for Humans – Inconclusive.

Sight safe for Humans – Pass.

Httr:/SideNote/: Subject Number 153 did not like Subject Number 736 new eyes.

Subjects have recovered.

Test over.

TERMINATE.

* * *

**Tenkuno:** Ha. I can't believe it's actually finished. So, one thing we should point out so you aren't confused is the whole difference between Arthur and Alfred's umm…nether regions. So, apparently according to DS men in England are _not _circumcised, while over here in the states a large majority of men are. Hence, the difference.

**DS**: I watched a programme the other day that said about a third of men in England are circumcised – so personally I feel like Arthur wouldn't be. He has no reason to. That's just my two cents, anyway. Also don't question my choice in programmes. Programmes including dicks.

Chasing Shadows Chapter Three will be the next thing out from us. I might actually finish my other (solo) fics over the Summer, too, when I've finished my exams. Also, I've got a tumblr... so... if anyone wants to add me, the url is destiny-shiva (blah-blah tumblr thing, ffnet sucks for not allowing links).

…Just to clarify, if the fic was confusing at all:

Alfred and Arthur are relatively broke. They left college due to personal reasons, but that mistake made them unable to find adequate work that paid them highly enough – though both are intelligent and skilled, neither have the qualifications to prove it. This meant that they had to take several jobs and struggle to hold a house and their belongings, but despite that, they stayed together.

Eventually, because of their poor situation, they were chosen to be abducted and placed through experiments – since no one, _really_, would miss them in society. These experiments are designed to configure human body parts with animal DNA in order to enhance certain things – such as heightened sex hormones like Arthur received, and sharp hearing. They isolate them and make them forget their previous lives in order to study them and see what effects the enhancements have. It's highly unethical, but the experiments are hidden from the public. Besides, the company that is funding the experiments sees it as a highly profitable endeavour.

For those of you that have ever wondered how cool it would be to have wings to fly to work or school with, or eyes that can see clearly through the dark… this fic is based on that thought process or desire.

**Cheers for reading, guys.**


End file.
